


Home

by KitchenSink_IV



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitchenSink_IV/pseuds/KitchenSink_IV
Summary: A fluff one shot dedicated to @awolfing!





	Home

Tyler sat at the end of his bed with his head buried in his hands and tried to focus on his breathing. He rubbed lazy circles against his temples to try and relieve some of the pressure that had formed in his head and he let out a defeated sigh as he realized the pressure wasn't just in his head.. it had spread throughout his entire body and he couldn't stand it. He felt as if his skin was an overfilled balloon that was on the verge of popping as his anxiety grew. He removed his hands from his face and reached into his pocket to fish out his cell phone.  
He stared blankly at the screen for a few moments before unlocking it and watched hazily as his fingers began typing Josh's number out of instinct. He exhaled slowly as he put the phone up to his ear and listened to the monotone ringing. The third ring was cut short as Josh answered with a cheery, "what's up, Ty!". Tyler bit his bottom lip and tensed a little.. Josh sounded so happy and the last thing he wanted to do was dim that spark. He spent too long in thought before responding and Josh sensed something was wrong.  
"Tyler, are you okay?" Josh asked softly. Tyler shook his head slightly and then realized Josh couldn't see him before he answered, "not really". He inhaled and asked, "do you mind if I come over?" "Do I like Taco Bell? Of course you can!" Josh's lighthearted response pulled a small grin from Tyler and he began to feel himself relax a little. "Okay, I'll see you soon," Tyler practically whispered in relief. They said their goodbyes quietly and Tyler could already feel the pent up tension inside him begin to dissipate.  
\-----

Once Tyler made it to Josh's apartment he immediately felt at home. He knew the reasoning behind that feeling wasn't due to the warmth and ambience of Josh's apartment, but because of Josh himself. They spent the day lounging around the house watching cheesy comedies and snacking on comfort food. As the afternoon bled into night Tyler felt himself grow slightly anxious because he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave the comfort and soothing vibes his best friend radiated.  
Thankfully, before he could even ask to stay Josh's hazel eyes locked with his and he flashed a sleepy smile. "It's almost eleven.. and I'm getting kind of tired, Ty. Why don't you stay the night? We can wake up tomorrow and go to Guitar Center or something?" Tyler nodded and they both stood up from the couch. Josh stretched and started walking towards his bedroom before pausing and turning around to look at Tyler quizically. "You coming?" He asked with a small smile.  
Tyler laughed softly and rolled his eyes. His feet remembered how to move and he followed Josh into the dimly lit room. They stripped into nothing but their boxers and crawled under the coolness of the sheets. Josh scooted over to Tyler and wrapped an arm around his side to pull him closer. Tyler breathed a sigh of comfort as he rested his head on Josh's chest and the man wrapped his other arm around him. Tyler suddenly realised something that had always been in the back of his mind. Josh's arms were his sanctuary.. Josh was his safe place. He hooked a leg over Josh's waist and tried to hold back a sob. He knew there would be no nightmares of barbed wire smiles tonight, and willed himself to stay awake to make the moment last. Eventually the steady rythym of Josh's heart and soft breaths lulled him to sleep.


End file.
